Double Crossed
by sammietyler
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's adopted sister California Morgan joins Hogwarts, she is helping him follow through his plans. The question is, will she stay loyal to her brother or her new friends? She is torn between the two rivals.   Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just to warn you this is my first fanfiction, i hope you like it. Review please :) **

**Disclam: I own nothing**

* * *

"California, fetch me my black cape!" Shouted Lucius Malfoy my adopted father.

"What do I look like to you? A house elf? Go and fetch it yourself!" I shouted back to him from my seat in the main living room of Malfoy Manor. I heard Lucius moaning about what an ungrateful little girl I am.

For you to understand what is happening, you will need to go back a bit.

Basically my mum Mary Morgan was a single mother, a single witch mother. But the magic eventually went to her head and eventually drove her mad. I had just turned ten and I had to look after her. Because of this I have never been to school, so I wasn't able to control my magic. I was looking after her until one day when I came home from the shops, she had disappeared and left me alone, not that I cared to be honest. This happened when I was fifteen. So I found myself in Diagon Alley trying to scavenge food off people that was until I bumped onto a blonde headed boy that looked the same age as me. My blond headed hero. He took me back to Malfoy Manor and I have been living there ever since.

Back to the story. Its mid August, Draco my adopted brother is back home from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Even though I haven't been to school Lucius has been teaching me the craft all year so I would be ready to join Hogwarts with Draco in his sixth year. I turned to face Draco.

"Remind me why you don't have an house elf?" I asked him. He let out an angry breath,

"Dobby he was called and somehow he was set free," he answered not looking up from the potion book he was reading.

"Don't you need to give them clothes to set them free?" I asked confusedly.

"Well yeah. That's why the whole situation is confusing. Father won't explain it to me. But all I do know is that it happened when I was in my second year at that school." I nodded in response to his answer, but I realised that he wasn't watching me so he didn't see the nod. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Well that was until Draco closed his book and faced me.

"Our Hogwarts letters with the equipment should be coming soon, so I do believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order soon." Draco told me, "What?" he asked because I was shaking my head.

"We can't be seen together ever. It would completely ruin the plan that you have been working on for a year. Besides don't you have to go to Borgin and Burkes when you go Diagon Alley?" I asked. Draco put on his famous smirk,

"Ah yeah the plan to completely humiliate and kill Potter," he sneered. "And why do I need to go Borgin and Burkes?" he questioned. I let out a breath and rolled my eyes,

"To carry out the plan the Dark Lord assigned you. And we don't want to kill Potter, I told you that the other day." I said to him getting up from my chair. My legs were getting tired; I have literally been sitting down all day. Time for a stretch. I walked to the other side of the room and poured myself a drink,

"Do you want a drink?" I asked Draco turning around to face him. He shook his head.

"Why can't I kill Potter?" he asked. I just glared at him as I took a sip of my Pumpkin Juice.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" I asked him. He just gave a look telling me to hurry up and answer. "Well besides the obvious that it's evil, and inhumane. But its murder and you would only being doing it out of spite hate and jealousy."

"Well I have to kill Dumbledore, isn't that evil, inhumane and whatever else you said?" he challenged. I took another sip of my drink.

"Well of course, but that is different. Killing Potter out of teenage jealousy is one thing. But you have to kill Dumbledore because it's the Dark Lord's wish, and you know as well as I do that if you don't do it, he will kill you. And we don't want that do we?" I shot back. Draco let out a sigh before he spoke.

"I guess your right, as always. I'm going to my room." He said and stood up and left. I smiled to myself as I watched him walk away.

xox

It's been a couple of days and we have now got our equipment list. Narcissa said that she would get my robes for me. She already measured me, so all she needs to do is take the measurements to Madam Malkin's and my robes will be made. So the Malfoy's made their way to Diagon Alley by floo powder and left me in the house alone.

I've been in the house alone for the last hour and a half. I was reading, but now I'm, bored. What to do? I thought to myself, and then I had an idea. I can practise some wandless magic. I went into the library and picked up six books or so, and laid them in a circle large enough so I could sit in the middle. I sat cross legged in the middle and closed my eyes. I thought back to my lesson with Lucius. It kind of reminds me of Thai chi, it's all about breathing. I focused on my breathing, breathing in for four slow counts and breathing out for four slow counts. I did around ten repetitions before I would start on the magic. I focused my mind on the books - but also continuing the breathing – each breath I took in, I imagined the books rising off the ground. And every time I breathed out, I imagined the books staying at the same level. I continued this for another couple of minutes before I opened my eyes. I looked down at the ground and saw that the books were no longer there. I looked up and saw that the books had risen around a meter and a half into the air. I smiled to myself and let out a little laugh, before I let the books fall down to the ground. I started to pick up the books, when I heard quite footsteps coming towards me. Hmmm, that's strange, I thought to myself. I was picking up the third book when I heard a rustle and a voice,

"Stu-." The voice started, but before they could finish the word, my wand was already out and pointing at them,

"Expelliarmus!"


	2. The Plan

**Sorry it took so long to add the next chapter, school is back on with a load of work, so i'm trying to balance.  
But please review and tell me what you think, is it good or bad. Should i continue or not. What i can do to make it better? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and I watched as a large mane of blonde hair went crashing back into the hallway. I let out a cry of shock and followed the figure into the hallways. I looked down at the face and saw Lucius looking up at me.

"What the hell?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"I was testing you. I thought your guards maybe down because you knew that we weren't in the house. But I'm glad that wasn't the case and your reflexes are rather sharp," he answered still lying down on his back. He then held up his hand to me. I looked from his hand to his face.

"Is Draco in his room?" I asked.

"Yeah he should be. Now help me up Callie." Lucius said.

"Hmmm. I pretended to think. I let out a small laugh and shock my head and walked down the hallway to the stairs. I heard Lucius shouting out my name. All I did was laugh to myself as I ran up the stairs to Draco's room. I didn't bother knocking; I just walked in uninvited like I normally do. I saw Draco hanging up his clothes in his wardrobe.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he sneered.

"Yeah. But not when it comes down to you. Besides it's not like you are doing anything," I answered him jumping onto his bed and made myself comfortable.

"I could have had a girl in her," He defended turning to face me. I let out another small laugh before I answered.

"Like who?" I asked, "Pansy? I know as well as I do that you don't like her like that. You told me that in all the letters you sent me. 'Pansy is in love with me, Pansy's so desperate' blah blah blah. It goes on and on. But I do know who you like and she ain't gonna like you back and that's a fact." I continued.

"And how do you know she doesn't like me?" he asked meekly as he came to join me by sitting on his bed.

"Are you serious? You have spent the better part of four years calling her every insulting name under the sun. Hear me when I say this," then I pointed a finger to my lips, "Hermione Granger, will NEVER. Fall. For. You!" I said enunciating every individual word. Draco let out a small sigh.

"People can change you know," he said quietly.

"Well not that much in one summer. And you can't say that you have changed seeing as just the other day you wanted to kill Potter. That defiantly wouldn't push Granger in your direction." I said with a fake smile.

"I hate that you have an answer for everything." Draco huffed.

"It's called words of wisdom. And stop sulking you look silly. Anyway don't feel bad. You will find the right girl one day. Maybe far away." I said teasing him. He slapped my leg and laughed. When the laughter died down, I started being serious again.

"So why do you hate Potter so much?" I questioned. Draco looked at me seriously.

"He rejected my friendship in first year." Draco answered. I looked at him shocked,

"Is that it?" I exclaimed, "Boy can you hold a grudge." I added quietly. Draco glared at me.

"No it's not just that. He made my life a misery as I his. I just generally don't like Saint Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Many names for one idiot." He sneered. I thought for one moment before voicing my thoughts to Draco,

"But Draco, Potter is trying to defeat the Dark Lord, isn't it better that you leave him alone so he can do that? Because we both know that you don't like the Dark Lord." I tried to reason, but Draco wasn't listening to me.

"I don't care Callie; I don't like Potter, full stop. And you are going to help me with this plan." Draco said adamantly. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, talk me through your… 'Amazing' plan again. I told him. He smiled because he knew I'm on his side. Like I even had a choice.

"Well you're going to be sorted into your house with all the first years when we start Hogwarts next week. And because of your lovely personality, I would bet all my money that you would be sorted into Gryffindor. So I want you to become friends with Hermione which will mean you will become friends with Harry," I nodded to show him that I was still listening and he then continued, "you then need to become really close to Harry so he spills his deepest darkest secrets. Then you will pass the info onto me." Draco finished saying as he laid down on his back and gazed up to the ceiling with a smug look on his face. Sometime I do not understand Draco and what really goes on in his mind. It's a mystery.

"And what are you going to so with this information?" I asked suspiciously.

Draco sat up to face me and gave me a little smile. A little evil smile, before uttering the vaguest sentence that I never like to hear. Because it always, _always_ means trouble. And most certainly the trouble will be involving me.

"That's for to know and you to find out."


	3. I love it when a plan comes together

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.**

**A/N: Review please (: I want to know whether or not this a good story…do you like it…do you not? What can be improved etc. **

**If you review it would make it easier for me to know how I can make it better…sooooo review ;) **

So the day has finally arrived. The day I will finally make my way to Hogwarts. I jumped out of my bed and took the quickest of all showers. I don't know what is wrong with me but I am just so excited. My first wizarding school. Once out of my shower I got changed into a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt and my red converses. I turned my usual messy dyed red hair into a ponytail. In the background I could hear Lucius calling me to hurry up seeing as it was already quarter to eleven and the train leaves in exactly fifteen minutes. Draco and I were going to be getting there by side along apparition because neither of us know how to apparate yet. I dragged my pre-packed trunk down the stairs and into the main living room. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius were all waiting for me. All dressed in their trademark black clothing.

"You took your time, eh California?" Draco teased followed by his trademark smirk.

"Oh shut up," I said coldly not wanting to kill my buzz. Lucius then offered me his arm, not the one that was already branded with the Dark Mark. I grabbed hold of him securely with my right hand and made sure my trunk was steady in my left hand. I watched as Draco did the exact same opposite with his mum.

"Now before we leave," Narcissa started, "I want to wish you the best of time Callie. And make sure you stay out of trouble," she finished with a soft smile. Lucius continue on,

"Yes have the best of time, and be on a lookout. The Dark Lord is planning something, and it's not going to be pleasant." He warned. I rolled my eyes; I hated all the Death Eater talk. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we go now?" I asked. I heard Lucius chuckle and then he turned on the spot.

xox

We arrived on Platform 9 ¾ with five minutes to spare. Lucius apparated me into a secluded part of the platform so no one would see me. I said a quick goodbye to him and I walked towards the Hogwarts Express. I had to dodge between people with my trunk until that really irritated me and I jumped on the next carriage. I walked through it and I noticed that pretty much every single one of the compartments was full. I moved onto the next carriage, and the next. And the next until finally near the end I found an empty on. I threw my trunk in and closed the door behind me. I rummaged through my trunk until I found the Defence against the Dark Arts text book and sat down and started to read.

I was so into my book that I only just noticed that the train was moving. We were finally on our way. I smiled to myself and then I heard the door open. I looked up and there standing in front of me was the famous Golden Trio.

"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?" asked Granger. I smiled and nodded. They strolled in. Granger on the bench next to me while Potter and Weasel sat in the seat opposite. I just realised how I address them, its Draco's fault he got me into that bad habit.

"I don't think I've seen you before. What year are you in?" Granger turned to face me.

"I'm a sixth year," I answered her. I watched as her eyes narrowed.

"Are you really?" she checked. Wow, Draco wanted me to get along with her. She seems to be an in suffering know it all so far.

"Yeah I think I would know how old I am and what year I will be in," I said sarcastically. I heard Potter and Weaslebee laughing. I turned to face them.

"Oh I think I'm going to like you. You're feisty. I'm Harry Potter. This is my best friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he introduced holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and I felt this strange spark flow between us. He obviously felt it too because he quickly let go. I shook both Ron and Hermione's hand after, but all I could think about was Harry. "And you are?" he asked.

"Oh. California. California Morgan." I answered.

"That's a strange name," Granger said. She was irritating but I guess I have to get on with her in order for the plan to work.

"Coming from the girl called Hermione," I teased.

"Touché." She said with a laugh. God that was easy like taking candy from a baby.

"So, how come you are only joining now?" Weasley asked. I pulled a small face before I answered, because I was hoping that they wouldn't ask a question like that now.

"Because I have never been to school before. Well not wizarding school." I answered truthfully.

"What! Never?" Hermione asked completely gobsmacked as if the world had ended or something. I shook my head. "Why?" she asked. Oh my gosh, why does she have to ask so many bleeding questions.

"Because, magic went to my mum's head. And because of that I had to look after since I was ten. Well that was until she left me when I was fifteen. And I have never heard from her since." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Parents shouldn't leave their children unless they have to." Harry said quietly. I looked over at him and saw him watching me. His green eyes piercing into my dark boring eyes. I have to say that it wasn't an awkward silence, but obviously for Hermione was.

"So don't you know how to do magic?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah I can. Probably better then anyone here. I had a great tutor."

"What can you do that's so great," Harry teased. "If you must know I'm one of the best wizards at DADA." He boasted. I laughed,

"That was until I came here. I'll probably be the best witch. Can you do wandless magic?" I asked rather smugly.

"Not possible." Granger said immediately. I rolled my eyes which made harry laugh, and I turned to face her. I focused myself and channelled my breathing. I then pictured her wand being levitated out of her pocket and into my hand. I closed my eyes and kept picturing it. I then heard a gasp and I opened my eyes, and there I saw Hermione's wand travelling towards me. I took hold of it and laughed.

"Still think it's impossible," I smiled as I handed back her wand. She took hold of it in shock.

"How did you do that?" she asked dumbfounded, I smiled,

"Like I said I had a good tutor,"

"Who?" Granger asked,

"My adopted dad. And no I'd rather not say who it is," I warned.

"You have to teach us," Weasley said cheerfully. I nodded to him and smiled and that's when an aeroplane note flew in and landed on my lap. It reminded me of an inter-department memo's they have at the ministry. The only reason I know they have them was because I went to the ministry when they were sorting out my adoption. I opened it up and I saw Draco's neat italic writing.

'_What's happening? M x'_

I grabbed a pen from my bag. And wrote;

'_The plan is on. M x'_ and I folded up the paper and threw it.

"Who was that?" Harry asked watching me weirdly. I let out a little laugh.

"A friend of mine heard a rumour that there was a new student and he sent a memo basically saying hi." I lied effortlessly. I watched as the Golden Trio exchanged glances between each other. I paid no attention to them and looked out of the window, and watched the scenery flow past. Draco's plan was starting off well, but knowing him…the real question is, do I want to follow it through to the end?


	4. The Sorting

**A/U: Sorry for the rather long delay in updating. Doing my a-levels at the moment and all I can say is that they are very long and stressful, and I have been up to my neck in work, and exams. So at long last I have finally caught up with my work, and as I reward to myself I finally was able to add another chapter. **

**I also have to say that this chapter is dedicated to ****Mgrl818 my first reviewer, who actually gave me the motivation to continue on,**

**So her it is, hope you like it (: **

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.**

The train had finally stopped and we were dressed in our Hogwarts robes. Potter, Granger and Weasleby were in their red and gold Gryffindor robes. I on the other hand am wearing plain black due to the fact that I have not been sorted yet. Draco had forewarned me about the process of sorting so I wasn't worried in the slightest, unlike the first years that I heard moaning as I was walking down the train. As we walked off the train, the Golden Trio led me towards the half giant oaf, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Firs'-years over here!" A loud voice shouted out, and I realised we were walking towards this noise. In the short distance I saw a very large man with a bushy beard and a huge mane of hair. When he caught sight of us he smiled.

"You alrigh' you three?" he asked.

"Yes thank you Hagrid." Harry answered smiling as we walked towards him.

"I 'ope the Dursley's weren't to bad this summer. An' I'm sorry 'bout Sirius. He was a lovely fellow, lovely fellow." The big oaf said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sirius, why did that name sound so familiar?

"Yeah, I really miss him. He was like another connection to my parents and he's gone. I mean I've got Lupin, but it's not like we see him often." Harry said sadly, his voice breaking towards the end. I watched as he looked towards the ground and Granger and Weasley held onto him. Watching this scene prompted something, because suddenly. It clicked.

"Wait Sirius Black. As in THE Sirius Black? The man that was falsely accused of killing the idiot Peter Pettigrew?" I asked curiously, not realising that I may have sounded completely insensitive. Potter nodded as he looked at me. And that was when the Hagrid man noticed me.

"Oh and who it this?" He asked smiling at me.

"This is California Morgan. She's new and is going to be joining sixth year," Granger informed him. It was if she thought I was incapable of introducing myself. I rolled my eyes at that and turned to face the giant oaf.

"Oh so that's you," he said as if finally understood. Understood what, I do not know. "You're the girl that I am meant to look out 'orm you is coming on the boats with the other 'irst-years." he finished sounding rather excited.

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. Granger immediately looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What did you just say?" She asked suspiously I let out a little chuckle.

"Nothing. I said nothing. You need your hearing checked," I blagged and Weasley let out a laugh. He was immediately shot a look by Granger which had him cowering away behind Harry. Well I can definitely say that the girl is feisty. She nodded, strangely believing me. Either she isn't as clever as she seems, or I am a really good liar. "Anyway, I'll check you guys later," I told them as I walked away from them and towards the boats, with the small children.

xox

Finally the sorting hat has stopped singing. I have never witnessed anything so boring. If they go through this every year, I feel sorry for the people. Now I have to wait for McGonagall to get to my name in the alphabet. M, why does my bloody last name have to start with an M? Most of the people before me were quick to get sorted. But on the other hand sometimes the sorting hat took its time. At last,

"Morgan, California," I was finally called. I pushed past all the first years and walked up the steps to sit on the stool. I felt McGonagall behind me slowly placing the sorting hat on my head.

"Well, who do we have here then? A Morgan, I remember your mother. She was a brilliant witch. But you seem different to her. You have a slight evil side to you, but yet you care for others. You have a very difficult mind to read young child, a very difficult mind." The sorting hats croaky voice said. After several moments deliberating, "But I have now come up with a decision. It will have to beee…..

GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed out. Immediately the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. As I took the hat off my head, I quickly glanced over to the Slytherin Table and caught eyes with Draco. He gave a small nod and a subtle wink. I stood up and quickly headed over to my new house table with a fake smile plastered on my face. I took the available seat which happened to be in between Potter and Granger, while Weasel and Weaselette sat opposite. Great. This dinner is sure to be perfect. All I could think of as I watched Weasel stuff his face with food – which is truly and awful sight, which I hope I never have to witness again – was that Draco owes me. Owes me big time for helping him with his stupid, _stupid_ plan.

After dinner, the Golden Trio showed me the way to the Gryffindor tower. I can definitely see me getting a lot healthier from attending this school. Eventually when we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry immediately told her the password of,

"Abstinence," The fat lady let out a sign as she opened up to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside harry explained, "You have to be quick giving her the password, if not, you have to hear her sing. And to be honest that is not the best thing in the world to listen to," he finished with a small grin. A cheeky grin I must add. A let out a little chuckle. Then I started to take in my surroundings. Everything and I mean honestly everything was covered in red. It looks positively sickly and reminds me of the inside of a Christmas biscuit tin. Honestly the things I do for my brother. He will defiantly be getting an angry letter from me tomorrow. He best be ready.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked, gesturing to the slowly filling up common room. I had to think about that before I dared to answer.

"Well it's nice. Homey. Very…..red," I ended bluntly.

"Red and sickly. Don't worry we thought the same thing when we started. You do eventually get used to it," Harry said. Phew at least I wasn't the only one.

"Anyway I think its time for my bed. Anyone care to point me in the direction of the dorm rooms?" I asked facing the Trio.

"I'll show you," Granger answered as she grabbed my hand and went to drag me along. Hell no, I thought to myself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up," I called out as I removed my arm from her grip. "as lovely as it is that we are all friends, there are a few rules." I began.

"Rules?" Weasley asked cautiously.

"Yes rules. I have trust issues, and I like my personal space. Until I feel like I can completely trust you, this is how it goes. I don't do hand holding, arm linking, kisses on cheeks. Air kisses, air hugs, no secret handshakes, no friendship bracelets. You catch me drift. So thank you Gr-Hermione for offering to show me the dorms. So show me, do not drag me. That's all I'm saying," I ended, and taking a breath. That was close, almost called Granger, Granger.

-_From tomorrow I think I stop thinking about them with their different nick names. It's already a bad habit and it can't get any worse-_

"Okay, I respect that. Glad you told us now. Come on," granger said as she jerked her head towards the stairs, in a follow me movement. Hmmm maybe I can start to like her after all.

"Now that is my type of a girl," one of the voices said behind us. I think I could work out which one it was, and that was enough to put a small smile on my face as I walked up the stairs.

**Well hope you enjoyed that, sorry if it was a bit slow. Had a bit of a writers block mid way. I'm going to aim to update more regularly. **

**Please Review **


	5. First Day, First Encounter

**Sorry for the lateness in update, I was planning to update a while back but I have just realised how much work I have to catch up with for school. But half term now, so fingers crossed I can get another chapter up for you guys. Anyway this chapter maybe a bit slow, but bare with me guys, it is going somewhere I promise (: **

"California? California, you have to wake up now," a soft vice whispered in my ear. I felt a couple of nudges on my shoulder. It was actually rather irritating. I groaned and rolled over and grabbed my duvet and pulled it over my head. I heard a faint sigh as I tried to get back to sleep. "Seriously California? Get up, or you won't have time to get some breakfast before lessons," The voice said. I jumped up and out of bed at that moment.

"Food?" I asked excitedly. Granger nodded, "Well let's hurry up! I'm so hungry," I told her as I ran around our dorm grabbing some clothes to put on. I found that I had picked up my black jeggings, shirt and jumper. I put on my robes and converses and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Granger called out. I turned around irritated.

"What?" I asked her, she silently held out my tied.

-_oh ma bad -_

I walked back over to her embarrassed and grabbed my tie before putting it on.

"You really do remind me of Ron," she said quietly, a small flush appearing in her cheeks. Hmmm I must remember to ask her about it later.

"How?" I asked her. She let off a small laugh as she headed towards the door. I followed behind her like an eager child waiting for her to answer.

"Well you will find out at breakfast. He's appetite is legendary at Hogwarts. He is honestly a bottomless pit. He eats everything and anything," Granger explained as we were walking down the stairs to the common room. That is my type of guy, maybe me and him could get along? Hmmm… Na! When we walked into the common room, I saw Potter and Weasley waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long, breakfast is starting," Weasley moaned as he led the way out of the door.

"California takes a while to wake up," Granger teased. All I had to do was give her the evil eye and she stopped laughing at me.

"I'm not that bad," I defended myself, "And can you call me Callie instead of California, its easier to say and frankly uses less oxygen." I pointed out.

"Well Callie it is then," Potter said to me with a smile as we were walking down the stairs towards the main hall.

"Oh I was meant to ask before we left, but I forgot, what's up with your hair?" Weasley asked.

-_What is he going on about?-_

"It looks like you just woke up," he added. And that is when I caught my reflection in the shiny part of the banister. My long hair was –how can I say it? – EVERYWHERE!...Great.

"Maybe that is because I did just wake up," I answered, as I scraped back my hair into a messy bun with my trusty hair band that I always have around my wrist. I turned and faced them with my hands on my hips, "Better?" I checked.

"Much," Weaslebee said. I just gave him a sarcastic smile whilst walking backwards in the Entrance Hall. Weasley just laughed and then I bumped into something. I turned around shocks and came face to face with Draco. As usual he had that stupid smirk which is like permanently on his face. I mean seriously can't he find another look? Anyway our first encounter at school, this should be fun.

"Oh what do we have here? The new Gryffindor kid." He sneered. I just gave him a small smile, and looked at his two friends behind him. Blaise and Pansy I see.

"Oh so who is this guy over here?" I asked nodding towards Blaise, "Your boyfriend?" I asked him smiling. Blaise glared at me.

"Don't mess with me, do you know who I am?" he asked demandingly.

"Hmm, do I know who you are?" I asked in a mocking voice, "Do I the 'New Kid' know who, _you_ old kid are? Of course I don't know who you are, but what I do know is that you are looking very similar to a drowned rat," I answered. I heard the Golden Trio laugh behind me. Draco growled at me,

"Leave her alone Malfoy, we don't want any trouble," Granger said from behind me when she finally controlled her laughter. Malfoy trained his beady eagle eyes onto her,

"Well that's to late now don't you think, you filthy little mudblood," He snarled. I heard the trio take in a sharp breath. I turned to face Granger and saw that she looked hurt. I turned back to face Malfoy and glared at him. Suddenly he went flying through the air and hit the wall on the other side. There's some wandless magic for ya. Pansy gasped and cried out,

"Drakey! Omg Drakeypoo. What did you do Potter?" she screeched. Harry held up his hands in a defensive manor,

"I honestly didn't do anything, my wand was in my pocket," he answered honestly. Weasley and Granger did the same thins. Malfoy eventually managed to stand up and walked back over to us.

"Remember this rat, I may be the new kid, but that doesn't mean shit. You better watch your back; you never know what may happen." I said quietly to him with so much venom in my voice. And with that I walked into the Dining Hall for some breakfast. Once we were sitting down the trio started chatting excitedly.

"Omg, the way you spoke to Malfoy. Wow!" Weasley said as he piled his plate with food.

"It was nothing," I said as I too piled my plate high with food.

"No it was amazing, you have some courage. The way you threatened him was brilliant. Wait till everyone hears about this," Harry said. I smiled to myself at that comment.

"Well if you must know Callie. Malfoy was turned into a bouncing ferret back in fourth year, which was absolutely hilarious," Weasley said through a mouthful of waffles. That was actually vile to watch if I'm honest.

"Cover your mouth when you talk. And I'll have to bare that in mind," I said a tad evilly. Well for my first encounter with Draco, it didn't go to bad, I defiantly didn't think anyone suspected anything. As we were finishing up our breakfast, McGonagall was handling out our timetables, I took mine from her and rested it on the table without even bothering to look at it.

"What's our first lesson then Hermione? Harry asked. Granger quickly looked at the timetable before answering.

"Double Potions," she started. Weasley groaned.,

"Don't tell me, with Slytherin's," Weasley added. Granger nodded and both Weasley and Potter let out a groan. I gave off a small smile,

"This should be fun," Weasley said sarcastically.

"Well at least it isn't with Snape," Harry pointed out. Weasley just grunted in response. All of a sudden, a letter fell onto my plate. I picked it up slowly. The trio were all watching me intently. I slowly opened the envelope and took the letter out.

_Tonight,9 o'clock at the Boathouse. Do not be late._

_M x_

Oh great.

**I hope you like it… please please review (: **


End file.
